


【童话】灰姑娘

by bushichihan



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, 性转, 童话, 西幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名仙度瑞拉与“继母”和两位兄长的故事。
Kudos: 40





	【童话】灰姑娘

仙度瑞拉出生在一个富裕的家庭。 

她的父亲是城镇里颇有声望的伯爵，母亲则是出名的美人。仙度瑞拉继承了母亲的美貌，她那双比亚里士多德湾更湛蓝的眼睛，是城里每一个年轻男人的梦想。 

他们无数次驱着载满了玫瑰花的马车到仙度瑞拉的城堡下，为她念长长的古情诗，甚至为了她决斗。善良的仙度瑞拉不忍看到残忍的景象，于是隐于城堡深处闭门不出，由父亲劝走这些热情的年轻人。 

好景不长，她的母亲于去年冬天患了咳疾，这个可怜的女人挣扎了两个月便去世了。 

悲伤的仙度瑞拉更是在母亲的肖像画前整日守着，城里的人们已经很久没有见过仙度瑞拉了。 

伯爵却很快娶了新的妻子。 

这是个非常美丽且性感的女人，据说是邻国的女伯爵。女伯爵来这里时带了两个儿子，都是十分出挑的相貌，他们在交际圈里十分吃得开。 

这些是外人所能看到的。 

事实上，仙度瑞拉的日子并不好过。 

布兰切特夫人，她的后母，自一进家门起就不喜欢她。 

“你这懒惰的孩子，”布兰切特坐在铺着狼皮毯的主座上，鸦羽般的发顺着肩头滑落。略上挑的眼角睥睨着，“都是原先的夫人将你宠坏了。又娇纵，又虚荣，就像只野猫。” 

仙度瑞拉微微垂首站在主座前，自幼良好的家教使她对长辈的话言听计从。哪怕是继母。 

布兰切特却似乎很不满意，慵懒声调端着花腔念她的名字：“仙度瑞拉，仙度瑞拉，你当真是个不听话的孩子。听母亲训话的时候，难道不应当跪下么？地上铺了波斯毯，我想这并不会损伤你的膝盖。” 

女孩咬了咬唇，最终提了提裙摆，顺从地跪下去。 

布兰切特微微俯下身，尖利的指甲挑起仙度瑞拉的下巴，迫使她不得不正视她的继母。 

老实说，继母是难得的美人。那张脸真是宛如神赐的礼物，却没有神的圣洁，徒留了妩媚而风流。眼角下一颗泪痣，生生将人的魂魄勾了去。 

继母好用浓香，却不腻，只是有着十足地侵略性，进攻着她的脾肺。 

距离太近了，仙度瑞拉能看到继母垂着的睫毛，纤长而弯翘，掩住眼底不明的神色。 

“那么，身为继母，应当好好管教才是。”布兰切特弯起眸子，重新靠回椅背，指尖百无聊赖地敲着扶手：“让我想想...犯错的孩子是不能穿华丽的衣服..和鞋子的。哦，为什么皱眉，这点耐心都没有么？” 

继母展开金纸绞丝的扇子掩住下半张脸：“那便做些女佣的活计，好好学着如何侍候长辈和兄长。” 

于是可怜的仙度瑞拉脱下丝绸衣裙，在继母的注视下换上家中女佣人的粗布衣裳。 

她开始真正像一个女佣一样生活。 

早晨，她需要早早地起来准备早餐，在厨房等着继母和两位哥哥摇铃，然后将早餐分别送到他们的房间里去。其她女佣得到命令，谁都不敢帮仙度瑞拉的忙。 

继母这里倒是还好，她的哥哥们却比较难缠。 

长兄阿纳斯塔与继母十分相像，只是不似继母那般妩媚，却因天生的体弱而苍白瘦削，嘴唇总是殷红得仿佛涂了血。 

阿纳斯塔是个十足风流的人。

到底是贵族教养出的公子哥，举手投足都带着矜贵与风雅，金发如瀑垂在胸口，流利的拉丁弹舌腔调，将女人的名字顶在舌尖辗转。来到这里仅仅几个月，便在交际圈里如鱼得水，仙度瑞拉常常闻到他房间里的脂粉味换了又换。 

他与继母一样，都是热爱享乐的人。 

父亲自新婚后便常常独自远游，于是家里的舞会整夜着开，钢琴提琴教唆着皮鞋去追逐裙摆，面具砸进糕点里裹满奶油，香槟塔整个倒下来，甜涩的酒液流满大理石地板。 

男人们畅快地大笑，女人们娇嗔着调笑。继母坐在高高的主座上，看着拱顶大厅里狂欢的人群。两位兄长轻易地将气氛引向顶点。 

“仙度瑞拉，”此时阿纳斯塔靠在床头，手指上还缠着系铃铛的银绳。“最近怎么样，做女佣的事情会不会很辛苦？” 

女孩将早餐一一摆上床桌，垂着眼睫说：“不会。” 

父亲说过，要与继兄们好好相处。 

“哦，是么。”阿纳斯塔再次扯了扯铃铛，铃声在寂静的房间响起：“那么，我现在不是很舒服。” 

“你来服侍我用餐好么。” 

简单的早餐被阿纳斯塔拖了很久，他命令她喂他，因此常常「不小心」咬到她的手指。 

待她从长兄的房间出来，已经快过了一个钟了。 

仙度瑞拉此时端着有些发干发硬的面包和已经冷透的牛奶，心里惴惴不安。

继母的次子，黎塞留，并不是什么好相与的人。如果说阿纳斯塔是披着羊皮的狼，那么黎塞留就是露出利爪的鸷鸟。 

她敲开黎塞留的房门，兄长却没在房间。 

于是她不得不将食物重新端回厨房，经过饭厅时却发现黎塞留坐在餐桌前。 

“你要到哪里去？”他问，“滚过来，服侍我用餐。” 

仙度瑞拉将早餐端过去，她试图解释这些早餐已经冷掉了。黎塞留手指碰了碰杯子——果然已经冷透了。 

黎塞留漫不经心地说：“这样啊。” 

他拾起杯子，将牛奶泼到仙度瑞拉的女佣服上。她本能地向后躲，于是有一些牛奶溅到兄长的皮靴上。 

黑色漆皮的鞋尖沾染了白「防屏蔽」浊。 

“对不起，”仙度瑞拉慌了，这位兄长实在是不好惹的角色，“我立刻擦干净...” 

“不必。” 

她有些惊讶地抬头看向黎塞留，与兄长有着同样金发的男人垂着眼睛看她，语调平平：“用你的舌头，舔「防屏蔽」干净。” 

这种日子是十分难熬的。 

仙度瑞拉舔舐着兄长的鞋尖，眼角泛红。 

求求您快些回来吧，父亲。 

女孩这样祈求着，却等来了父亲的死讯。 

是的，死讯。据说是伯爵回城时，被其他马车冲撞，于是车厢侧翻了。

死讯传回来的太过突然，于是城堡里上上下下都沉浸在悲伤当中，没有人去考虑其他事情。 

比如，城外宽阔的马路，能使二十辆马车齐头并进，为什么马车会拥挤到父亲身边去。再比如，父亲一向是个谨慎的人，自家的马匹也训练有素，为什么会轻易受惊。 

但无论如何，人已经死了。 

仙度瑞拉跪在父亲的墓碑前，哽咽着命运的不公。 

继母戴着黑色面纱，同两位兄长并肩站着，静静地看着她，直到她哭脱了力，只能颤抖着肩膀流泪。 

“将她带回家，”继母说，“今后仙度瑞拉由我们好好管教，您尽管安息吧，伯爵先生。” 

仙度瑞拉沉浸在悲痛中，可她依然不得不服侍她的家人。父亲一直教导她做个善良、温顺的女子。因此她得听继母和兄长们的话才行。 

“仙度瑞拉，将我的浴袍送进来。”继母在浴室里说。 

继母沐浴时，往往遣退所有侍女，今天却留下了她服侍。 

“是的，母亲。”仙度瑞拉将丝绸浴袍捧在手里，推开浴室的门。 

浴室里雾气缭绕，她几乎看不到浴缸的位置。 

“...母亲，我看不到您..”女孩迟疑地迈出半步。 

“一直向前走，孩子。”继母的声音缠着雾气绕在她耳边，“我将手臂伸出来了。” 

仙度瑞拉走到浴缸边，看到了继母的手臂和身体模糊的轮廓。她将浴袍放在继母的手上，继母的手指却从浴袍下抽离，于是浴袍掉在大理石地板上。 

“...母亲？” 

继母并不理会她的惊异，手指重新抚上仙度瑞拉的手臂，最后牢牢握住她的腕：“再靠近些。” 

仙度瑞拉被继母的手扯动，脚底被浴袍缠住，跌进了浴缸。 

一声短促的尖叫响起，仙度瑞拉惊惧地睁大了眼睛：“你！你是谁！” 

黑发的男人漫不经心地钳制住她的腰，眼角的痣妖异不已。“没有礼教的孩子。”布兰切特这样说着，嘴角却噙着笑。 

仙度瑞拉这才意识到，这或许是她的「继母」。 

“母亲....”女孩惊惧地向后躲，可怜的孩子，能躲到哪里去呢？ 

「继母」半倾着身子，膝盖顶在她的双膝「防屏蔽」间。“唔...继续。” 

布兰切特抓着她的头发，使她仰起头看着他：“继续叫，我喜欢听。”


End file.
